IT 104 lab hw Wiki
Welcome to the ! 1st heading: Video games are increasing as more technologies are getting invented, involved and improved. People playing professional gaming and make a living out of it, considered as an athlete. There are different gaming platforms for video games that people make they are living out of. Example, Call of duty, League of Legends, Dota, Counter of Strike, and fan-favorite Fortnight, etc. Majority of the people attend tournaments and make their living and others live to stream their gameplay on Twitch.tv or YouTube. · 2nd heading: People, Software and Programming application, are content used to make video games. People often use gaming design software options to make games graphical. Game programming has special requirements such as simulation, computer graphics, audio programming, artificial intelligence, etc. Programmers not only develop the game by coding, but they also contribute to design. The gaming industry also has a cybersecurity position in Video game publisher which allows them to encrypt any hacking or security difficulties they have. · 3rd heading: Large data center base of a company’s game industry to run the game as smooth as possible without any issues or hacking. Activision is a database for Call Of Duty games that has different positions in it. They have programming, graphic design, audio programming, cybersecurity, mechanical engineering, etc. They have every department to help improve the game to be better than before. Often players get DDOS from opponents or someone in the game. Sometimes happens in the scrimmage, sometimes happen in online tournaments. It takes time for the staff at publisher company to figure out so the best thing the player can do is to restart their wifi and gaming system. · 4th heading: Violence can have bad social habits, profanity, any other inappropriate things. Kids use profanity language over a voice chat in the game which can also lead them to use it in public communication. Most of the players often make friends online and play together in tournaments; that’s what makes competitive gaming more fun. Society judges and say that people that play video games don’t have a social life or can’t make any friends in person. It can be true but the majority of the people connects with people online and have something to talk about in person. · 5th heading: It can be used to stream the video to make money, going to professional events to rank. Technology improves as more players are getting involved in the gaming industry. Features improve and benefit the players in a tournament or competitive gaming. As more money gets funded or provided by big gaming publishers, technology will help the tournaments be more creative, organized and better gaming equipment. · Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse